CT
CT is a member of the The League of AbstractionSpecial operations, who specializes in ranged combat. Story origins The only hint of this enigmas life before are the words COUNTER TERRORISM-UNIT 34 on his helmet and the word POLICE written on his shield.His own account of his story appears to be utter gibberish, he claims to Come from a world he refers to as De_Dust2 a place where immortals do nothing but shoot each other and plant bombs for eternity, as if it were some sort of game....... Banishment The League of Abstraction believes this is the discussion that got the person we know as CT banished from his home world. It has been censored for a younger audience and sensitive individuals. SECUNDA: Ill get an admin you F@cking hacker CT-34: SHUT THE F@CK UP N00B player (SECUNDA) was killed by player (CT-34) With (1) shot from the (AWP) SECUNDA: THAT WEAPON IS BANNED IM GETTING THE ADMIN! CT-34: GO F@CK A TREE U FURFAG!! (CT-34 starts nade spamming in god mode) PRIMA: whats going on here? (player (PRIMA) was killed by player (CT-34) with a frag grenade. PRIMA: GTFO (swings banhammer) SM_admin: (PRIMA) has permanently banned player (CT-34)Reason:Aimbot,wallhax,godmode,mic/chat spamming, grenade spamming, and,ESP, and being an all around douche bag. (player (CT-34) disconnected from server, Reason: user has been permanently banned.) Hunting and discovery The league found him in the Pridelands hunting lions. While he was doing this he was attacked by heartless which he easily dispatched. Noting his combat skills he was offered a job in the league which he accepted. Infiltrating the hollow bastion CT played the role of range support. his main targets were the angle stars at the end of the world. Once they arrived at hollow bastion he used his Wall Hax ability to make sure that no was coming as they were removing Ansem's Equipment. Exploiting immortality much to the surprise of the League rather than use a potion to heal himself he jumped off of a cliff and broke his spine killing him instantly. the league was even more surprised when he turned up completely unharmed in their HQ. When they asked how he accomplished this he merely said "LOL NOOB CANT RESPAWN". After thoroughly testing his "re-spawn" ability they realized that he would be ideal for probing the battle capabilities of enemies deemed to lethal to test. Naturally his first opponent was Sephiroth. Battle report THE EMO NOOB IS A SPEEDHAXING FUCKTARD, WITH A SHITLOAD OF HP. I WOULD SO CHALLENGE HIM TO A KNIFE FIGHT IF HE DIDNT HAVE A HUGE FUCKING SWORD FOR HIS WEAPON, NO ONE SURVIVES MY HEADSHOTS!!!!!!!111111ONOENEONEONE Final Encounter His final battle is against Nathan. Who using his computer expertise is able to counteract many of the Hax that CT was using. if Nathan wins CT Attempts to bring down the server but fails, and accidentily sends nathan back to his own story in the proscses while getting him banned from the server. If CT wins CT finally gets bored with the kingdom hearts mod, and proceeds to use the PSN to Corrupt the Memory cards of everyone who owns kingdom hearts. this is the bad ending. Persona CT speaks through his radio. He claims that he was a former member of the L33T H4X0Rz (pronounced: leet hack-s-orz) if he is not on a mission he is being incredibly loud and obnoxious. He has the power to play sound files through his radio. He describes himself As a "troll". He has an utter disregard for the 4th wall and frequently mentions how much this kingdom hearts mod fails. all of his weapons were imported from Counter strike source, and customized via scripting, he formatted and imported the weapons, and this mod, to a pirated copy of kingdom hearts 2 final mix+ on his PC. Weapon and combat style He never banters with his enemies before a battle, his normal attacks involve using his gun for melee attacks, and for his combo finisher he fires his gun. he can use his combo finisher at any given time. he will generally try to get into a strategic position and try to surprise his opponents with the first attack. his bullets always deal critical hits, and if he lands a head shot there death is guaranteed. as a boss During the final assault on Abstract HQ- He can be found as a boss in the abandoned warehouse room. the room is very large and has a large number of crates that create a series of narrow walk ways and platforms with limited visibility. once the player enters the room the back round music stops and a barrier appears behind them, however no enemies appear. the player is free to explore the room, once the player reaches the rooms exit a barrier appeared there preventing them from leaving, the player still has control. if the player holds still for a while, they will here footsteps rapidly aproach them and then a few shots fire from the dark. only when the player is able to lock on to CT dose the battle actually begin, and the boss music play. the boss music is being played through CT's mic, allowing him to turn it off and on as the battle progresses for psychological effects. weapons in addition to his standard rifle, he will switch weapons when he changes into a different form. in his camp form he pulls out the AWP, the sniper rifle of terror. In his no clip form he uses the noob tube, an automatic shot gun, and uses a silenced pistol for his attacks, and when he uses his limit break he pulls out the machine gun. his standard pistol is the dessert Eagle, it can fire 7 times. forms, and limmit break when he goes into his camp form he creates a barricade around him giving him a safe place to snipe from without interference however he becomes immobile. in his Assault mode he attaches a pistol grip to his weapon and switches it to fire in three round bursts, in this form his primary attack is to fire his weapon and his guard button causes him to melee in noclip form he becomes both invisible and intangible, his speed becomes unlimited, but it becomes very difficult for him to aim. when doing his limmit break he kicks back his opponents, swichs into fullly automatic mode and willdly fires. abbilities his wall hax ability lets him see through walls, his radar lets him track his enemies and allies, aimbot causes his bullets to deal critical hits, and his Counter strike abbility lets him uses his pistol after blocking. he also appears to be able to come back to life after being killed. Magic He has a basic understanding of magic, he has learned how to cast pearl, dark blast, blizard. however he also has a few of his own tricks, the Frag spell involves him throwing a grenade that appears out of nowhere, it is the fastast fire spell and has a very large area of affect. his other spell Flashbang makes him throw a flashbang grenade that temporarily blinds and deafens his opponents while dealing light damage. appearance he wears a full body combat suit that provides enhanced protection, camoflauge, and flexiblity, his face is hidden by a helmet/gasmsak. Animation play by play basic position: rests the top of his gun on his shoulder. attack one: swings weapon down so that his weapon is shoulderd, and ready to fire. (at this point the player is given the oppourtunity to press the triangle button to fire the gun and end the combo right then and there. attack 2: he jabs his bayonet foward. attacks 3 and 4: he swings his weapon upward hitting them once again with the bayonet and again with the stock of his gun. the end position hear should have him poised with the sock of his gun hoisted above his head. combo finisher: he jabs his left knee foward, slams down his gun hitting them first with the stock and then the bayonet leaving him in a semi crouch positon from wich he fires his gun at the next avaliable target assuming that the player hits the triangle at this point and there is in fact something to shoot at. Quotes "I DO IT FOR THE LULZ" "NO U" his most intelligent retort "IM A CHARGIN MAH LAZERS!" when using magic "HOW DOSE I SHOT MAGIC?" victory "i R WINRAR!!!" "PWNED N00b" "i am in ur base killin ur doods." loss "OMG HAX!" "WRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" player (CT) left the game (disconnected by user.) Player (CT) left the game (client timed out) Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732